lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Realm of Forostar
The Realm of Forostar is a very large Atlantian Kingdom located in southeastern Nord America and standing as one of the most powerful of the nations of the continent. The capital of the Realm of Forostar is the vast city of Ondosto of which stood as the original port of the Empire of Numeron when they attempted to conquer the continent of Nord America. The government of Forostar is ruled over by three main entities in the form of the Council of Forostar, the High Priest of Forostar, and the Princes of Forostar making the Realm of Forostar unique in its government style. The Realm of Forostar stands alongside the Aztec Empire, and the Mayans as the largest nations with their state religion and vast majority of the population as followers of R'hllor. The Realm of Forostar was first first founded under the guise of the Empire of Numeron attempting to expand into Nord Americam and was founded by four major political families from Atlantis creating the eventual princely situation of the current day. The first phase of the expansion led to much conflict with the Dark Elves, and as they did this the Atmer Empire would assist them greatly believing that the Numenorians could defeat their great enemy, but as time went by and more effort went into Europe the Numenorians focused themselves southward. Geography History Founding The Realm of Forostar was first first founded under the guise of the Empire of Numeron attempting to expand into Nord America and was founded by four major political families from Atlantis creating the eventual princely situation of the current day. The first phase of the expansion led to much conflict with the Dark Elves, and as they did this the Atmer Empire would assist them greatly believing that the Numenorians could defeat their great enemy, but as time went by and more effort went into Europe the Numenorians focused themselves southward. Crusade of R'hllor R'hllor would infiltrate the Realm of Forostar where he found eager ears for his words and the leadership of the Realm of Forostar was quickly turned to faithful followers of his new religion which they called R'hllor after him, and with the leadership turned to him the realm swiftly fell as well allowing him to use his device to form the Red Forest within the capital of Forostar. Goverment The government of Forostar is ruled over by three main entities in the form of the Council of Forostar, the High Priest of Forostar, and the Princes of Forostar making the Realm of Forostar unique in its government style. Princes of Forostar Dukes of Forostar Demographics Ethnicity in Forostar Religion in Forostar The Realm of Forostar stands alongside the Aztec Empire, and the Mayans as the largest nations with their state religion and vast majority of the population as followers of R'hllor. Military Army of Atlantis The main standing army of the Realm of Forostar stands as the neutrally controlled Army of Atlantis which is controlled by the neutral of princely politics organization known as the Knights of Pelenar. The Army of Atlantis recruits its forces from everywhere within the Realm outside of the personal seats of the princes and for this reason it is the most widely represented of the military forces of the realm, and also increasingly the most active due to a lack of political elements within its ranks. Armies of the Princes Behind the Army of Atlantis the main standing armies of the Realm of Forostar are the personal forces of the four main princes of the Realm and these armies are hereditarily controlled by their respective princely house. Culture Magi Main Article : Ondosto Elur Following the principles of the Empire of Numeron those who are born with Magi abilities and discovered will be sent to the Ondosto Elur where they will spend their entire lives. Once a member of the Ondosto Elur they are honor bound to never marry and if a member of a noble family their surname is forgotten, and they take on the new name given by the Elur. Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Nord America Category:Kingdoms of R'hllor